Daughter Of Discord
by memes16
Summary: The gods will regret the day they made an enemy of the Titan Eris For the Goddess of Discord is rising, and with her she brings an army raised by her Firstborn; Belladonna Evans.
1. Chapter 1

_**Check the cupboard for your daddys gun**_

_**Red sun rises like an early warning**_

_**The Lord's gonna come for your first born son**_

_**His hairs on fire and his heart is burning**_

_**Go to the river where the water runs**_

_**Wash him deep where the tides are turning**_

_**And if you fall, and if you fall**_

_**Hold my hand**_

_**Ooh, baby, its a long way down to the bottom of the river**_

Long, long ago, the goddess Eris played a nasty little trick on her cousins - she threw a beautiful golden apple among them and said _**to the most beautiful goddess of all goes this apple of youth - as a reward. **_ In her favor it should be said that she never really imagined that it would go as far as it did. It seems, however that she underestimated the Immortals capacity for ridiculousness. As punishment, she was cursed to never bear children - for her cousins knew all too well that it was something she desired above all others. That was the moment _oh so long ago _that Eris went from being mischevious to bitter. It was the moment that spelled the doom of the gods.

_**~March 30, 1960~**_

"Oh John! This is just-st just TERRIBLE!" Mrs. Evans sobbed into Mr. Evans chest. "How could this have happened!? How could I not have not known I was pregnant!? And now he's gone and and and we'll never have another child!" she howled desperately.

"Darling, darling it's alright! I mean how could we have known? It's only been three months since you gave birth to Lily! I know we always talked about having more children… but surely we shall be alright. After all we still have our daughters." He murmured soothingly, the longing sadness in his eyes belying his statement.

It was at this exact moment when a young energetic nurse bounced her golden toned self right into Mrs. Evans; throwing her off balance and catapulting her out of her husbands arms and onto the floor.

" Oh I'm so sorry miss! Here let me help you up!" she chirped happily, grabbing her hapless victim by the arm and dragging her upwards once again. In that moment what Mrs. Evans didn't notice, but the 'nurse' certainly did; was the glowing golden strand of primordial essence detaching itself from it's mother and burying itself into Mrs. Evans womb.

"Oh no it's quite alright Nurse - Erin was it? - Thank you for helping my wife back up." Mr. Evans bit out quickly, beating a hasty retreat from the cheerful nurse. A smirk on her lips, Eris bit into the shiny golden apple in her hand, and promptly disappeared in a burst of dark smoke.

Nine months later, when Mrs. Evans gave birth to a bouncing baby girl, she would swear it were a miracle. Privately however she just thought her old doctor was a hack.


	2. Chapter 2

_**You won't see me in the mirror**_

_**You can't make me disappear**_

_**I made myself at home**_

_**In the cobwebs and the lies**_

_**I'm learning all your tricks**_

_**I can hurt you from inside**_

_**I made myself a promise**_

_**You would never see me cry**_

_**~September 1 1971~**_

Belladonna Evans, youngest sister of the Evans trio was very different from her family. The most obvious difference (the one that had random strangers asking if she had been adopted _\- I mean really how rude-_ ) was her appearance. While Lily took after their mother; (_with her fire red hair, pert nose, and emerald green eyes_) and Petunia took after their father; (_with her dark lustrous hair, long neck, and sharp; ill fitting nose_) Belladonna was very golden toned. Her hair was golden, her skin was golden, and most astonishingly of all her eyes were golden. It had been this way from the very beginning, and while originally very disconcerting, it, like all the other odd happenstance surrounding their youngest daughter; seemed to fade into the back of their minds, forgotten, or else ignored. The more subtle differences concerning Belladonna could be found in an innumerable amount of things, such as her inordinate love of meat, her habit of getting into, or else instigating a large number of fights and other such strifes in the neighborhood, and the fact that she never seemed to sleep much at all. However the most disconcerting thing about her was the way she seemed to have almost complete control over the people around her. Not in a hypnotist sort of way (_what were you even thinking we're respectable __**NORMAL **__people here) _but in the way she faded in and out of peoples minds. At times she seemed almost invisible, the way peoples eyes would skip right over her; but when she wanted to (which was rarely) it became impossible to look away. Usually this occurred when she was causing some sort of chaos; the pure, childish, yet somehow un-innocent glee concentrated on her face seemed to draw people in like a moth to her flame, and her beauty seemed to magnify a thousand times over with the darkness that covered it. But these happenstance never occurred often; and when they did they were usually focused on something small and innocent and quite unnoticable.

Of course that changed though. As all good things must come to an end, Belladonna Bellona Evan's childhood ended on a sunny afternoon when she walked into her bedroom and discovered a purple, sparkly, slinky left on her bed. Her new, comfortable bed which she had gotten because she was seven and a big girl now (or so she had told her parents when they asked _why she wanted a new bed..._?). Quickly approaching the slinky ( for she had believed it to be a present from her parents) she stopped upon seeing the note under it. The note… Written in greek…. Which she understood.


End file.
